Opposites Attract
by Akutenshi Krishna
Summary: But are they really opposites? Cade romance; rated for language and sexual content. Plot and first 5 chapters by Mu5icWolf157.
1. Chapter 1

_...You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends..._

I strode down the hall, snapping at anyone that passed by me. That's it. That's the last time Beck stands me up. I don't know where that boy was, but he sure as hell wasn't getting away with this.

I decided to blow off Sikowitz's class today so I could have some free time without make up work. The bell had already rang, so there weren't many students in the hallway and it was easy to get to the janitor's closet without being seen. I had Sikowitz last period, so people would just assume I went home sick or something.

I grabbed the handle of the door to open it, but to my surprise, it was locked. Locked? The janitor's closet was never locked, mainly because the janitor doesn't care what happens in there. I swear, he'd love it if that closet exploded and he never had to come to work again. Half the time, he's just sleeping in there under his dirty leopard-print blanket.

I decided the lock wasn't much of an obstacle. I rummaged in my bag for the bobby pin I always carried with me, and once I had it in my grasp it took less than ten seconds to click the lock open. When I opened that door, I got a huge surprise.

I wasn't expecting that at all, though I should have seen it coming. That explains why Beck wasn't with me. They were stupid if they thought they wouldn't get caught in this closet.

Before either of them could speak, I kicked Beck hard in the crotch and yelled, "We're through!" I was satisfied when he doubled over in pain, and I exited that closet, slamming the door behind me.

Without looking where I was going, I walked quickly through the commons, hoping to get to the Black Box without any interruption. I couldn't get that scene out of my head. Vega in lacy blue lingerie and Beck with his shirt off, in a heated make-out session.

I felt a warm body collide with me. "God damn it, watch where you're going!" I screeched. I looked up to see who it was, and it felt like a blow to the stomach when I caught a glimpse of Cat's red hair.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I was just coming to find you, because I knew I saw you here earlier, and Sikowitz needed you for a scene, and I..." she trailed off, looking extremely upset.

"Cat!" I yelled, trying to get her to shut up. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you," I apologized. It was true; I wouldn't cuss at Cat on purpose, not in a million years; she was too sweet. Especially because she and Andre are officially the only people I don't hate.

Cat looked up at me, smiling, but when she saw my face it faded again. "Jade, why're you crying?" she asked. I was crying? I didn't know...I reached up to touch a finger to my cheek and drew it back. It was wet and black with mascara. Dang, I was so upset I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Uh...no...no reason," I stammered. I hoped Cat would believe me and go back to class; I really needed to cut something up right now. I don't think it would matter if there were just a few holes in the stage curtain...

Cat looked around as if to make sure nobody was near us, then turned back to me with a frown plastered onto her face. Where had she learned to look so serious? The only time I'd seen her like that was when she'd caught Vega kissing her boyfriend...that little slut! She's messed with the wrong person, and it was going to be even worse now that I remembered her little incident with Daniel.

I was lost for words as the little girl grabbed my wrist in a surprisingly strong grip and dragged me into the theater. I didn't know what to do, so I let her take me into one of the dressing rooms behind the stage.

When we were as far from the entrance as possible, Cat dropped my wrist and crossed her arms. "You can't fool me," she said. "You know, Jade, I thought you were a better actress than that."

"I...Cat?" What had happened? Her voice wasn't high and cheerful like it always was; instead, it was slightly lower and far more serious. She just raised her eyebrows, then sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You should know that I'm not all happy and optimistic like I seem. I don't trust people to take me seriously...so I don't act serious. You understand, right?" she asked.

"I...yeah. What makes you act normal now?" I questioned. Cat shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. This was seriously confusing me.

"You were crying. You don't cry. I want to know what's up," she stated. Simple, but true. I decided to tell her, not caring if the news got around the school anyway. It'll give them all the negative attention they deserve.

"Beck. And Vega." Cat waited for me to continue. "If you really want to know, they'll be in the janitor's closet. I doubt they care enough to come find me. I wonder how much more clothing they've taken off by now..." I added almost as a disgusted afterthought.

"Tori and Beck were...?" I nodded. "I'm sorry," she murmured, and hugged me around my middle. I was a little startled, but I kind of appreciated it. I hugged her back, unsure of what I was supposed to do in a situation like this.

A moment later, I found myself sobbing into the shorter girl's hair. It felt so wrong...I've never cried this hard with anyone around. Especially not with someone I don't know. I say I don't know her because her entire public life is apparently an act.

"Is this how you felt with Daniel?" I asked her, knowing I would get the intelligent answer that wouldn't have been said in public.

"No. I was mad at Tori for a little bit, but it was fine. Jade, you can never completely trust a guy. They'll rip your heart out and leave you with an accident," she said bitterly.

I pulled away from her, wiping my eyes. That wasn't exactly what I thought she would say. "Cat, are you all right?" I asked. Wait, how was this turning around? I just caught my boyfriend about to have it with a girl that I hate. And I was asking Cat if she was all right?

"I'm fine. Just repeating what my mother told me," she muttered. "Do you need me to skip the rest of class with you?" she inquired. It was a nice offer, and if it was anybody else I would have slapped them across the face, but I accepted.

"Thanks," I murmured as I slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Why did I trust Cat so much, you ask? Maybe it's because my bad girl façade is a bit of an act, too. I'm sensitive, but I take it out on other people with harsh words, though on the inside I usually feel quite differently.

Cat sat down opposite me and let me rant on about how Beck was never a good kisser anyway and how he was trying to transform me into a stupid little good girl, like Vega. I'm Jade West; I'll never be good, or nice for that matter.

"What hurts worst is that he doesn't care," I said between hiccups. I'd stopped crying, but now I couldn't slow my shuddering breath. "He doesn't care that I saw the two of them like that, or he would have come and found me and tried to give me some stupid excuse. I hope they both go die in a hole," I finished.

"You don't mean that," Cat said softly. "You know what? Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight? We could watch movies and stuff," she said as if I were any other normal girl, not the "Goth, Emo Jade".

"Um...I-I guess I could," I responded. I actually wanted to, but I was a little scared of what my father would do if I didn't come home tonight. He could be slightly...abusive. Well, actually, fuck it. He tries to beat me and I'll have the cops on him. "Yeah, I do," I said in a more confident, Jade-like tone.

"Great!" Cat said, smiling after the bell interrupted us to dismiss school. "I'll see you whenever you come over, then! I live at—"

"I know where you live, Cat," I laughed, cutting her off. "We've known each other for three years, remember?" Why was I laughing? Maybe this whole Beck situation was making me a little crazy. Oh well, at least I kind of feel like I have a friend I can trust now...

**Written by Mu5icWolf157**


	2. Chapter 2

I parked my car in the street in front of my house, not bothering to enter the driveway. I planned on going straight to Cat's house as soon as I gathered some clothes and toiletries.

I used my bobby pin to unlock the door (Isn't it wonderful that I practically have to break into my own house every time I come home?) and slipped inside. My father barely raised his eyes from his laptop when I slammed the door behind me before going back to whatever lawsuit he was working on.

Without speaking to him, I strode up the stairs to my room and threw an outfit, my toothbrush and my hairbrush into my bag. As cliché and stupid as it seems, my mother put a trellis under my window before she died.

Sometimes I used it to get out of the house without my dad noticing, like now. It wasn't hard to climb down, but I hated the feel of the rough chipped wood and paint under my hands. It reminded me of my dad's calloused hands. Yes, his hands were calloused. I don't know why or how, but they were, and it hurts like hell when he slaps you.

Thankfully, my car's engine was soft, so my father wouldn't notice when I drove away. Not that he would care, anyway.

It was only a five-minute drive to Cat's house, and the whole way I was starting to get nervous. I'd never spent the night at anyone's house before, mainly because I usually wasn't welcome at anyone's home.

As often as I'd been over to Cat's house, though, I'd only ever seen the front yard. She'd happily claimed that her parents were "busy worker bees" and needed a lot of time to themselves. She'd said that every time I had to come over to rehearse a scene or to do a project or homework...

I was fine with it, because frankly, I never cared much to meet her parents. But now that I was going to be inside her house...I wondered what her mom and dad were like. Actually...

What Cat had said earlier. "They'll rip your heart out and leave you with an accident." She'd said she was repeating her mother...was Cat an accident child? Like me? I decided not to think about it; if the subject came up, we'd talk.

Cat's house was relatively normal looking. White vinyl siding and dark blue shutters, two stories high. A quaint little garden beside the steps. 'Quaint'? God, what's gotten into me? I'd never use a word like 'quaint'!

Okay, so maybe I was overreacting. I break up with my boyfriend of two and a half years and I start using words like...that. That could be normal, right? It kind of made sense...with Beck, I'd been forced to be something of a "nice girl". I'm naturally a rebel, so I did the opposite of what he wanted. Now that he's out of my life...I felt looser, happier. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing?

Wow. It's not been three hours since I found him and Vega in that closet, and my life's already better. I should not have gone crawling back to that dick the first time I'd broken up with him, especially with Vega's help. I swear, she trained that Rottweiler to attack or something.

I didn't realize I had knocked on Cat's door until it was opened and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hi, Jade!" Cat exclaimed in her usual but apparently fake high voice. The faint scent of warm cinnamon wafted through the open door. Nice first impression.

"Hey, Cat," I replied with a slight smile. She gestured for me to come inside, and I was hit with a nice cool breeze as I stepped through the threshold. The living room was literally black and white. White carpet and walls, black furniture. It didn't look like somewhere Cat would live.

On one of the pleather couches was a woman of about thirty, with curly brown hair and the same chocolate eyes as Cat. She didn't look up from her book as we entered. "Um, hello, you must be Mrs. Valentine," I said with a forced smile. She didn't acknowledge me.

"Is she always like this?" I whispered to Cat. She nodded and told me they hadn't spoken since she was nine, when her mom told her that thing about men ripping your heart out and leaving you with an accident.

"It's best just to leave her be," she said as if it were no big deal. By then, though, I was infuriated. How could someone not speak to their daughter for seven years? Yeah, my father was abusive and all, but he had an excuse! My mother's death four years ago had hit him hard, and I understood why he got mad and hit me sometimes.

This...this just wasn't right. "Who do you think you are?" I yelled at Mrs. Valentine. She still didn't look up from her book. I noticed a couple pictures on the wall of her and an older boy. That must be Cat's brother. "You haven't spoken to your daughter in seven years? What, would you even care if she didn't come home one day?" I shouted.

I felt Cat grab my arm from behind me. "Jade, please don't..." she murmured, strangely calm. "It's not going to help anything." She was right. If this woman couldn't see the nice, friendly daughter standing right in front of her, she didn't deserve to have her attention.

"Whatever," I muttered, glaring at Cat's mom one last time before following Cat upstairs. Even if Cat's ditzy, clueless attitude was an act, I had become accustomed to defending her when she was mistreated.

Cat's room looked just the way it did on her videos on the Slap, with pink, flowery walls and filled with stuffed animals. A small tube television sat on shelf across from her bed and a huge pile of DVD cases sat beside it.

"Cat, why do you let you mom ignore you like that?" I asked, setting my stuff down beside her dresser.

She shrugged. "It's not that bad. I can do pretty much anything I want in here without her getting mad. You wanna watch a movie?" She had her happy voice back.

"Um...sure. Why are you acting like that?" I asked. "You know you told me that your happy, optimistic behavior is fake, right? You do remember that?"

"Of course I do, silly! It's fun to act like this. Being serious all the time is boring!" Well. Should've expected that. I guess even if Cat wasn't clueless like I'd always thought she was, she was still the same person. I shrugged and started going through the pile of movies.

Aladdin. Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron. Home on the Range. Shrek. Brother Bear. All cartoons. Seriously? How did this girl live with all those movies? Not even one horror film. I kept digging until I got to the bottom of the pile.

A tape in a cover slip was sitting underneath two Pixar movies. "What's this?" I asked, holding it up. It didn't have any labels on it. Cat looked down and blushed a little.

"Oh...that's our audition for Hollywood Arts," she said. "Principal Eikner let me keep it because he called your dad and he said he didn't want it..." Cat paused, looking at me sheepishly. What, did she think I'd get mad or something?

"You still have that?" Even though Cat and I hadn't known each other when we'd done that audition, we had been paired and forced to work together. I can easily say Cat was my first and best friend at HA. In my opinion, our performance hadn't even been that good, so I didn't know why Cat would want to keep a video record of it.

"Yeah. I mean, it was the first time we ever performed together. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked, taking the tape from me. She took it out of the slip and put in in the VCR, turning the television on.

The clip immediately started playing. I recognized the stage of the Black Box theatre, the very same one I had taken shelter in earlier that day. The same one we had class in every morning. It's hard to believe that was really the first time we had performed in it, at the school.

I was wearing a long blood-red dress and Cat was in a short black one with blue, purple, and red stripes at the top and bottom. It was really the opposite of what we would normally wear. Cat's hair was still brown and curly, and it was worn down, falling over her shoulders. Mine was devoid of any highlights and pinned in a loose bun. When we did this, she was thirteen and I had been fourteen. Now, we were sixteen and seventeen.

I watched as the younger Cat and I made our way to the huge black grand piano in the middle of the stage. I sat down on the bench and Cat stayed on the other side of the piano. We each had microphones in front of us, mine mounted onto the piano.

Being the way that I am, I'd chosen the song we did for the audition. I don't think Cat enjoyed singing it very much; it was a pretty dark song for her. It had stuff like bleeding to death in the lyrics. And a couple of cusswords.

If I'd known what Cat's like then, I probably would have chosen a more appropriate song. And I would also...wait. Our dresses. I just realized that our dresses were the exact opposite of each other's hair now.

My hair, dyed black, is laced with blue and purple streaks. Before it was black it had red in it, too. Cat's hair, of course, is dyed the same color as that red dress I wore three years ago. I never knew that dress was so close to the color of red velvet cupcakes. Somehow, I let a giggle escape me.

Cat looked at me, confused. "Jade, do you really like that song that much?" she asked, and I continued laughing.

"No! No, look at our dresses, Cat!" I snickered. She looked at the screen, then at me, then lifted some of her own hair so she could see it. After half a moment's pause, we were both laughing our butts off, leaning against each other.

I don't know what made me do it. I was laughing at something other than pain. I was happy. And it was all because of Cat. Without even stopping to think about what I was doing, I grabbed Cat's jaw and kissed her. I kissed her hard.

**Written by Mu5icWolf157**


	3. Chapter 3

I could tell Cat was surprised when I kissed her. Heck, I was surprised. I just...I just attacked her with such force that I didn't know I had it in me. I was actually afraid I'd hurt her. I quickly pulled back, worried.

Wait, wasn't there something else I should be worried about? Oh, yeah...I just kissed Cat. And I don't know if she noticed, but It wasn't really a kiss that you would give someone if you were just friends. Crap!

Cat was staring at me wide-eyed, the tape still playing in the background. Damn. I'd better get out of her house now; she probably hates me. Forgetting about the stuff I brought over, I ran out the door, down the stairs, and out of the house. Somehow, the sun was still up, even though it felt like we'd been in there forever.

It wasn't until I couldn't get my car door open that I realized the keys were in my bag, up in Cat's room. But I couldn't go back now. I sat behind the front tire with my knees pulled up to my chest, and I felt like I was about to start crying. Well, there goes my good mood.

After something like ten minutes, Cat still hadn't come out of her house. I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I guess I had to go back in. It was that or stay out here for the rest of the night. I stood and almost yelled when I saw Cat standing on the other side of my car, looking at me with a worried expression. That...that was a little scary.

I leaned against the hot silver metal, trying to still my racing heart. "Cat...how long have you been standing there?" I panted.

"Um...I...I didn't know if you wanted to see me and I was afraid you were mad at me!" The words poured out of her mouth and somehow I was able to catch all of it. She...she was afraid I was mad at her? Maybe she really was stupid...

"You mean...you're not mad at me?" I asked, astonished. Not that I wanted her to hate me or anything, but it was kind of expected. "'Cause...I'm really sorry about what happened...in there," I said lamely, my eyes averted from her face.

"Why would I be mad? And why are you sorry?" she questioned. I would have answered, but...God, this girl was so complicated. After a long pause, Cat walked around to stand in front of me, and we stared into each other's eyes, my icy blue boring into her soft chocolate-brown.

Then, suddenly, we were kissing again. I don't know how it happened, but I think it was it was me that got closer. Yep, Cat definitely hadn't moved. This kiss was soft and delicate, unlike the last one. Cat started stroking my cheek, and it felt oh, so good. I managed to get a hold of her lower lip, and I started sucking a little. Cat's mouth tasted like mint and chocolate...and I absolutely loved it. I raised my arms to snake them around Cat's body, and I pulled her closer to me. This was wrong. This was so wrong.

But then why did it feel so right? Ever since I was little, I've had nothing against homosexuals, but...I didn't think I would ever turn into one of them. Was I even lesbian? Yeah, I was kissing Cat right now, but...did that mean I was into her? Yeah, it does, I answered myself. Okay, so I was bisexual now...I was getting turned on by my best friend.

What surprised me, and scared me, even more was that Cat was kissing me back. I could hear her making low moans in the back of her throat as I gently caressed her bottom lip with my tongue. She parted her lips and I was able to begin exploring her mouth, our tongues dancing around each other. I lifted one arm to tangle my hand in her red velvet hair and I felt her smile into the kiss. I couldn't help but to do the same.

I'd never felt that way when I kissed Beck. Not once. It had always seemed forced, like I had to try to feel something that wasn't there. Now, my heart was galloping in my chest, threatening to burst out of me. We broke the kiss when breathing became a requirement.

"Jade..." Cat breathed. I loved the way she said my name, and I whispered hers back. "I really like you," she told me. "I...I think I always have." My heart fluttered at her words, and I thought I felt the same way about her. But how was I supposed to tell her that? What if...what if these feelings were false? If they were, then...I'd break her heart. What if this was just me getting over Beck?

No. It couldn't be. Those feeling were not fake; I could tell. I could still taste the chocolate and mint, and I ran my tongue over my lips, trying not to let the taste go. But I could have this. I could kiss Cat as much as I want...with five simple words. "Cat...will you be my girlfriend?" I asked tentatively. My breath caught as she hesitated, toying with a lock of her hair. Then...

"I thought you'd never ask!" she squealed, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into another kiss. This one turned into a whole bunch of short, soft ones as we repeatedly touched each other's lips for a few moments at a time. I felt kind of nauseous, in a good way, like my stomach was twisting itself up to spell out Cat's name. God, how sappy was that? A couple kisses, and I felt like I was literally in love with her. Was that supposed to happen?

I decided not to let myself get caught up in what all this meant. I bit down, gently, on Cat's lower lip, slipping a grin. I felt her arm move to my shoulder and I started rubbing her back. Who knew kissing Cat would be so satisfying? Her lips were so soft, and it was almost like...almost like warm mint chocolate-chip ice cream.

I left Cat's lips and swept my own over the line of her jaw, and I couldn't help but to feel how perfect and smooth her tanned skin was. I made my way from the bottom of her jaw down to her neck and found her pulse point, which was beating light and quick against my lips. I ran my tongue over the skin there and softly nipped at it. I heard Cat gasp a little, and I glanced up to see her biting her lip. Somehow, she managed to looked scared and pleased at the same time.

I realized I was probably going a little far, so I lifted my head again. "S-sorry," I gasped out to Cat. She just smiled and took my hand, guiding me back to her house. I haven't heard her this quiet since...I've never heard her this quiet. She always had something random to talk about even if the current conversation had been lost.

Cat's mom was gone when we entered the house again, not that I cared where she was. It was a relief to get out of the hot summer sun. When we reached Cat's room, she shut the door behind us, looked at me for a moment, and started giggling.

"Why..." I was so confused. I had absolutely no idea what was happening, but I liked it. Secretly, I always loved it when Cat was that happy. All giggly and stuff, I mean. It got on most peoples' nerves, but I thought it was cute. I always have, even though I acted as if it was annoying.

"You're a good kisser," Cat laughed, grinning. Well, then. How exactly do I respond to that...? I smiled and leaned in to give her another kiss. It was just...she was just so addicting. I started to wonder what it we be like if we...no. No, no, no, no, no. I'm not going to take away her virginity; just because neither of us would get pregnant doesn't mean it isn't sex. I never let Beck do it with me, and I'm not going to do it with Cat.

Throughout the rest of the night, we watched some of the movies that Cat had. By the end of Lady and the Tramp, Cat was curled up next to me, asleep. I looked at the clock on her dresser: 1:57 am. Damn; I was going to be one Crabby Cathy later when I had to get up again in four hours.

**Written By Mu5icWolf157**


	4. Chapter 4

I could tell today was going to be hard at school. Not that I care what people think of Cat and I dating, but it was just plain annoying to have people constantly whispering about us. It's been like that since the moment we'd walked through those doors, holding hands. And we'd only been in the school for ten minutes.

"Hey, Jade. Lil' Red." Andre greeted us when we approached his locker. His eyes flicked down to our linked hands, then back up. "So...what's been goin' on?" he asked in his tone of voice that says he's confused, weirded out, or both.

"Oh, Jade and I are dating now!" Cat stated happily. She stood on her toes to give me a quick peck on the cheek and I smiled.

Andre started laughing, so I glared at him. It didn't even faze him like it normally would. "Well, it's about time you two got together!" he snorted. What?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried. I squeezed her arm a little, but I couldn't help but to agree with her. What the hell did Andre mean by that?

"Nothing...just...it was kind of obvious you two liked each other." Obvious? I didn't even know I liked Cat until last night. "I mean...Jade. The only person you would take crap from is Cat. Seriously, even when she's annoying the chizz out of you and everyone knows you're irritated, you don't get mad at her. And Cat...the only time you were ever serious about anything was when Jade was hurt, or upset. Remember when we thought Tori hit her with a cane in that stage fighting class? You were freaking out."

"That is so true!" Cat squeaked, jumping up and down a little. I guess I could kind of see where Andre was coming from. It was true that I only let Cat annoy me, and nobody else. Truth was, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She just acts so sensitive sometimes...

"Hey, so do you guys want to go get some sushi after school with Robbie and me?" Andre asked. I looked at Cat and asked her if she had any plans this afternoon and when she shook her head no, I told Andre we would go.

By the time we had to go to Sikowitz's class, people were openly approaching Cat and I and telling us how "cute" we were together. I think it was because I act nicer with Cat around. I didn't hit one person for saying that. This semester, Sikowitz was the only class I had with Beck and Vega. This was going to be fun...

Cat told me it would be best if we either pretended they weren't there or act like nothing had happened. I decided to go with the first one, considering what might accidentally happen if either of them came into the range of my fist. I admit that I've been uncharacteristically nice for the day so far, but I wasn't sure if I could hold my anger in with those two.

Cat and I took seats beside each other in one of the back corners of the classroom. Beck, Vega, Andre, and Robbie were all sitting in the front corner farthest from us. It's a good thing this room is big. There was no sign of Sikowitz, even though class should have started five minutes ago.

"Why, good afternoon, little learners of the performing arts. Welcome to class!" I smirked as Sikowitz climbed through the window, greeting us. He's come in that window more often than he has the door. It was actually quite amusing to watch him struggle to get his legs over the sill. "Has anyone seen my coconut?"

"On the stage!" some kid named Austin yelled. Sure enough, there were several coconuts sitting in a pile on the stage.

"Excellent!" Sikowitz strolled up to the stage and gathered all of the coconuts into his arms. "While I go get a straw, why don't you kiddos discuss acting? Have a scene ready with a partner by the time I get back!"

Sikowitz strode to a cabinet on one wall and plucked a pink bendy straw out of a box on the top of it. "I'm back!" he announced before anyone could start talking.

"But...you didn't leave," Andre stated. Sikowitz, being the crazy man that he is, clapped his hands and took a long draught out of a particularly large coconut.

"Yes! This is an Improv class. You should have a scene without speaking about it! Jade and Cat. You're two starving farm girls with a pig, but Cat's character doesn't want to butcher it. The prop's by the door."

"But, Sikowitz," I complained. "We already did that scene. With the same prop. And you hit Cat in the face with a ball." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw cat rub her face as if remembering what the rubber ball had felt like.

"Very well. No Improv today. There are script books by the stage. Choose a scene and do it." I shrugged and got up, making my way to the stage with Cat trailing behind me. I flipped to a random page in one of the books and found a scene for two women called "Traces of Memory" by Ann Weuhler. I showed Cat the page I was on and we established that I would be Phoebe and she would be Ruth.

Cat entered from the hallway as I stood on the stage. She looked me over up and down and said, "You from here?" I shook my head as Cat shaded her eyes and pretended to stare off into the distance. "Break down?" she asked. "Nearest town is..."

"Look," I cut her off. "I don't want to be rude—leave me the fuck alone." I still did hate cussing at Cat, but it was the script, so I went with it.

"What did you do?" I don't respond, just stare ahead as if I can't see her standing there. "Murder? Armed robbery? Break someone's poor little heart? Regicide?" I frowned a little. "Ah, that's the murder of a king. Did you murder a king down in Vegas?" Wow, Cat sure could sound casual about that.

"Yeah. I murdered a king," I said with sarcasm. I wish we could have picked a shorter scene. This one was supposed to last for ten minutes.

"Fabulous," Cat waited and I didn't respond. "I left the dishes in the sink." I didn't react to her words as the script said. "I left a chicken out to defrost. I left the TV on. If I get going now, my husband'll never know. He won't suspect a thing. Except for something I left in the microwave! It's a humdinger. If I leave now, nothing will happen that I can't take back."

"I really don't care." The scene continued to shoot back and forth like this for the most part. Eventually, Cat's character admitted to being an arson and burning her dog and her three kids and mine to beating a girl to the death. A girl that her boyfriend was banging up. Gee, sound familiar? I didn't feel like being thrown in jail for murder, though.

"Excellent, wonderful!" Sikowitz cried at the end of the scene as the rest of the class thundered applause. I think they were all into the whole murder thin. "Andre and Eli. You're next! Get your rumps up on that stage!"

Everyone else paired up and did their scenes by the end of the period. As soon as the musical bell rang, I grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her out of the classroom and to her locker before Beck or Vega would have the chance to speak to us.

"I'm...sorry. I guess I kind of...didn't want to be anywhere near them," I apologized as I ran a hand through my hair.

"That's okay! It would have been awkward, anyway." Cat arranged her books in her frilly pink locker and shut it, then threw her arms around me and gave me a kiss. I heard a couple of "oohs" around the hall, but I didn't care. Surprisingly, it didn't seem like Cat cared, either. But that was good; I couldn't stop people from making comments.

Cat and I went to the sushi bar together in my car. Andre and Robbie were already there; thankfully, Robbie had left his stupid puppet at home, claiming that he wouldn't come because he was going to be enjoying some time with "his Northridge girls". As if a puppet could get a girlfriend.

Andre and Robbie were cool with Cat and I dating, which was a relief. I didn't think I'd be able to handle things if even they couldn't accept us. Cat offered for me to spend the night again, and I told her I would. I didn't want to deal with my dad after everything that had happened.

Little did I know, I'd have to deal with him anyway.

******Written by Mu5icWolf157**


	5. Chapter 5

I lay broken and bloodied under my bed. Apparently, my dad had missed me the night before and found out I'd gone bi. Wonder how that happened, huh? The only other people that know how much my father hates me are Beck and Vega, and I was willing to bet one of them had given him a little call to let him know what's been going on in my personal life.

My shoulders were painted red with bruises and my face was laced with ragged cuts from my dad's razor. I didn't know what time it was, but there was no longer any light shining through the cracks in my curtains. I vaguely wondered if Cat was worried about me, considering I'd told her I would be at her place right after school. Oh yeah, did I mention my dad crushed my phone? He probably thought I'd call the police or something, which would be stupid anyway because he's a lawyer.

After lying under my bed for an hour or so, I thought it would be safe to come out. I didn't hear any noise downstairs, so maybe my dad had gone to sleep. This was the worst he had done since he started abusing me, and I didn't want to have to go through it twice. I rummaged through my closet and found as many clothes as I could that would fit into a garbage bag and ran downstairs with my backpack. I threw a glance at the shut door of my father's bedroom and stuffed the clothes into a trash bag as quickly as I could.

My dad had broken my phone, but he was stupid enough to forget to take my car keys, which were still in the ignition. I ran out the front door and to my car, wincing when I hit my shoulder on the doorframe on my way out.

I drove as fast as I could without breaking speed limit to Cat's house, anxiously glancing in the rearview mirror every couple of minutes to make sure my dad wasn't following. If there was one thing I absolutely couldn't do, it was lead him to my girlfriend's house.

As soon as I pulled into Cat's driveway, the door to her house flew open and she ran out towards my car. I opened the door and she jumped on me, pulling me into an extremely tight hug. Just as she let go, she stood on her toes and kissed me for a long, long time. I didn't care, even though it hurt like hell as her arms tightened around me, putting pressure on my shoulders.

"Well, hello to you, too," I said. "I should be late more often if you'd greet me like that every time!" I chuckled.

"It's not funny!" she pulled away from me, and my smile faded when I saw her tearstained face. "Jade, you're hurt! I knew something was wrong. I knew it! I tried calling you so many times, and you never picked up. I would have driven over but I don't have a car...did you know it's past midnight?"

Hmm. No, I didn't know it was that late. "Shh. It's okay. I'm sorry. I should have called you before my dad broke my phone; everything's going to be fine. I'm here now, aren't I?"

Cat wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Yeah...I-I guess. I'll get your stuff and then we'll have to clean you up, okay?"

I laughed. "No, Cat. I'll get my own stuff; I'm not that hurt. I drove here, didn't I? Oh, uh...by the way...do you think I could spend a week or two with you? My dad didn't take well to the idea of me dating you..." I saw her start to study her nails as I leaned into my car to get the trash bag full of clothes.

"Of course; you can stay here any time you want. I can't believe you own father would—Oh, Jade!" Dang it! I'd dropped the entire bag, which seemed a lot heavier than before, somehow. It had literally hurt too much to hold it up with my right arm. I guess something happened to it; last time I had carried the bag in my left hand.

I inspected my arm while Cat looked on anxiously. It looked fine to me. "Please, can I take you to the doctor?"

"No way, Cat. It'll heal on its own." She looked like she was about to protest, but before she could, I pulled down the collar of my shirt to reveal the giant bruises there. "I'm sorry...but don't you think they would be asking me about where I got all of these cuts and bruises? My dad's a lawyer. Even if I told everyone where I got them, he would just worm his way out of it and it'll happen again."

Cat sighed, and I knew I had won this fight. However, she forced me to let her carry my stuff. Don't even ask how she did that.

It took the good part of two hours for Cat and I to stop all of the bleeding on my face and get the worse cuts bandaged. So we got to bed at around...two o'clock in the morning. We were going to be absolutely exhausted when we woke up.

I felt someone shaking me, and I groggily tried to swat them away. "Jade. Jade, it's time for school."

Ugh. I'd forgotten about that. I tried to sit up, but my shoulders were too stiff and sore. "I don't think I can go today," I said sleepily. "I'm staying here."

"I'll stay with you if you want me to," Cat said gently.

"No, I don't want your grades to get ruined because you stay home with me every time this happens."

"Alright, then. I'll just be heading out now," she said. "If you need anything, just...go looking for it, I guess," she told me, laughing. "Mi casa es su casa. Except for my mom's room...that's the one thing that'll get her to notice you." She bent down to give me a quick peck on the cheek and then she was gone.

Yay, alone time. Fun.

**Written by Mu5icWolf157**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm Akutenshi Krishna. And I adopted this story from Mu5icWolf157. Everything before this chapter was written by her and I will tell you now that she's a great author and deserves the credit because it is a great plot and well written and I hope I somehow don't ruin it. Cross your fingers ^-^ Anywho, on with the newest chapter of Opposites Attract.**

When Cat left I decide to go back to sleep. I'm not the best morning person and I didn't want to be grumpy when she gets back. The extra sleep didn't last more than a few hours, Cat's neglectful mother slammed her bedroom door shut making me jump and almost fall out of Cat's twin-set mattress.

I rub the sleep from my icy blue eyes and prepare myself to be blinded by the brightness of my girlfriend's room. I know she likes bright colors but how can she stand waking up to pink and yellow every morning.

I roll out of her bed and attempt to stretch and pop my back, I forgot about my stupid bruised shoulder. It hurt much more than I thought it would and I bit my lip so I don't moan in pain. After the pain left and I let go of my lip, I can't help but think of my pretty little Cat who has the perfect lips to bite.

She is a doll, inside and out. And I can't believe she's mine. She can have anyone she wants and it turned out that she wanted me. She perfect with her small, lightly tanned body and red velvet hair; pouty lips thinner than mine, big chocolate brown eyes and her cute little dimple. Why did it take me so long to see how beautiful she is with her airy voice, cute laugh, great acting and singing, and she is just too sweet and understanding; both her outside character and the real her. Damn, I wish I still had my phone so I could text her right now.

I look around Cat's room and see a note left on her dresser:

'_Hi Jade  
I cleared out a drawer for you clothes and made some room in the closet for you if you want to put you clothes away. You should be home alone because my brother is in the hospital right now and my mom has a meeting for a few days (I think). K.k. have fun!  
Love, Cat3'_

I read it over with a smile on my face. That's nice of her to go through the trouble for me. My heart stops at the last two words. I have to tell myself that she's just being Cat, she would write that on any note to anyone but somewhere in me I hope that I'm special and she only wrote _'Love, Cat3' _ for me. She is my girlfriend so it's okay to be selfish, right?

I push the thought to the back of my head and put my clothes and everything else I brought with me in her drawer and closet. I leave out one outfit so I can shower.

I walk out to go to the kitchen and while I am on the stairs I see Cat's mom leave with a large red suit case. I guess Cat was right about the meeting her mother had to go to.

While in the hallway I pass by a mirror and see myself. I look awful; pale, purple bags under my eyes, cuts red and raw. I can't believe my bastard father went this far. All because I am now dating Cat; plus I left without telling him but it's not like he cares about me.

I feel like breaking the mirror, it's the mirrors entire fault for making me look like this, but I can't do it. I can't bring myself to raise my hand because 1.) It is Cat's mirror and 2.) It's mine and my father's fault. As much as it seems that I love to be alone, I actually hate it. It makes me think and I start to hate myself. I know my physical pain is because of my dad but I understand why he does it; my mom's death was hard on him and my brother. So I let my dad do whatever he wants to me so he can keep being strong and I let my brother go with my grandma so he doesn't have to suffer with mom's memory all the time. I know I'm not strong but I can act like it for them. But I half-hate myself because deep down I want to let them fall, especially my abusive father; maybe I'm weak for letting him use me as an anger release. I don't know anymore. I just want it to stop.

I used to think Beck would be able to help and save me. Stop the hurt for me, but he didn't. In the beginning he did try and it worked for a little bit. He was sweet and would listen to me; he would tell me he loved me. I guess I was too much for the boy, he didn't get it. Why I would always needed his attention, why I felt uncomfortable when he would touch me certain places, why look/dress/act the way I do. He thought changing me was saving me. It only made it worse; like I said before I'm a rebel in every way. When he would say 'I love you' I would just smile; never say it back. Maybe I never loved him and I just wanted him to love me. Could that be how I feel about everyone? I crave the love that my father never gave me but refused to love back because I don't want to get hurt like I did with my mom.

Am doing this to Cat, right now? I hope not because I never want to hurt Cat. I don't know if I can ever love her or if I want to love her. She seems to care about me a lot but I just don't know anymore.

After I eat a light breakfast I head upstairs to take a shower. The hot water loosens my shoulders and makes my cuts string just slightly. I get out and dress in short black cotton short and a long sleeve purple V-neck shirt. I don't see the point of putting on any makeup or curling my black hair like I usually do so I leave it down; the ends making my back wet. Once my cuts dry I put on some antibiotic cream.

Down stairs the phone rings. I hesitate to answer it but the annoying chime won't let me ignore it.

"Valentine residence, Jade West speaking.'

"JADE! It's Cat." She giggles.

"Hi, Cat." I smile trying to keep the thoughts from earlier from resurfacing.

"I'm glad you answered this is the second time I called."

"I was in the shower; sorry."

"Oh, it's fine! Hehe. It's lunch time and I was missing you." My heart skipped a beat because she sounds so sincere.

"….I…I missed you too."

"YAY! Jade missed me. Hehe. Oh, did you get my note?"

"Yeah I did."

"Good, so my mom left already, right?"

"Mmhm."

"And my brothers coming home Monday."

"Why is he in the hospital anyway?"

"He drank a bottle of hot sauce upside down and his nose started bleeding and he fell off the roof."

"….Why was he on the roof?"

"Cause he was on the roof upside down drinking hot sauce." I could tell she had a smile on her face.

"Okay…" I silently laugh at the strangeness boy even though I don't know him.

"I have to go, class is gonna start soon." In the background of Cat's voice I heard Robbie, Rex and Andre shout _'Bye Jadeykins' _to tease Cat and me.

"Bye baby girl; tell those three idiots I said bye." I am being nice but not too nice. This is the effect Cat has on me. I feel more like myself with her.

"Bye Jade." She makes a kissing sound through the phone and hangs up.

I spend the rest on the day in Cat's room watching her silly carton movies. I never paid much attention but some of these movies have dark themes and characters. I think I'm starting to like them. God, help me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! This is a special chapter of Opposites Attract; it's Cat's first point of view! I won't be writing in Cat's point of view often because, well, it was kind of hard. Plus, this story is a bit Jade-centric. Please enjoy!**

"Jade!" I call out as I enter the house. It looks like a ghost-town in here. Nothing looks different from when I left for school. I check every room down stairs to see if she's taking a nap in the den or eating a snack in the kitchen. She's not. But there are some dishes in the sink from when she ate breakfast.

I run up the stairs and try not to trip to see if she's in my room. She is. My TV is playing the credits of _Snow White. _It makes me giggle; Jade watched some of my movies. Cute. She's laying on my bed in short shorts and a purple shirt. Jade's the real _Snow White; _pale as snow, lips like red roses and hair darker than midnight. I doesn't make sense to me, why she is so insecure. Someone as beautiful as her has the world in her hand.

I look at her cuts remembering what Tori told me to day in Designing class.

_Normally, I would love this class. It's Costume Design class; I have a talent for it and my teacher loves me. But it's been awkward since I started dating Jade though because Tori has this class with me. And Mrs. Grimm put us as partners for making a multi-layer Victorian style dress. This project would normally take me a few days, maybe a week; but Tori us horrible at sewing so it's taking more time than normal. _

"_Hi Cat!" She smiles at me._

"…_Hi." I whisper._

"_What's wrong Cat? Are you mad at me?" Tori looks upset. I don't really want to hurt her feelings, she's never done anything to me but kiss Daniel but then she let me punch her in the face. But now, she hurt Jade and Jade is mine now. I'm very possessive of what is mine. Tori made the mistake of hurting her._

"_You hurt Jade, Tori." I frown at her._

_She furrows her brows and looks offended. "I wasn't trying to hurt her. I was comforting Beck. Cat, you have no idea what their relationship what really like. Beck gave everything to Jade and she used him. She took advantage of him while he really cared about her. They dated for years, she only let his kiss her and hold her hand. Beck would tell her that he loved her every chance he could get, she never said it back. Jade doesn't care about anyone but herself. The same thing is happening to you, Cat, Jade is using you. You're my best friend, I don't want to you to get hurt. That's why I called her Dad so—"_

"_You called her dad?!"_

"_I knew he could stop you_ "relationship" _with Jade."_

"_What's that supposed to mean!?"_

I ran out of class after that. Mrs. Grimm is probably mad at me but I had to get away from Tori or else I was going to punch her, an actually break her nose this time.

I take out the movie and look over at my girlfriend. I debt wither to wake her up, last time I did she tackled me and yelled. I giggle now knowing how to wake her up. I lean over and kiss her lips softly. I pull way and see her stunning eyes open.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't like it, but—you know why?"

"That's how you always wake up the princess." I smile at her.

"So I'm a princess?" She tries not to smile.

"You're _Snow White._"

"Well, then you're _The Little Mermaid._" She chuckles and stiffly sits up.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little sore." She smiles at me than looks at my hands. "What's that?"

In my hands I have two cups of coffee from SkyBucks. "Your coffee." I hand a cup to her. "Black with two sugars, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I think everyone at Hollywood Arts knows you like your coffee with two sugars. Hehe." I sip on my coffee.

"Put in another movie." She leans back on the bed.

"K.k." I put in _The Jungle Book. _And as she watches the movie I think about what Beck told me after school before I went to SkyBucks for our coffee.

"_Cat…I'm worried about you." He looks down at me._

"_Why?" I look at my feet and paly with my hair. I'm not in the mood to hear Beck complain to me, Tori already did enough of that._

"_You're dating Jade now."_

"_Yes?"_

"_And I just want you to know she's going to use you to fight her battles for her like she did with me. Cat, she's going to treat you like a slave, a pet. She's at your house right now and I bet you're going to get her coffee, right? She's using you already. I care about Jade, I do but she's pathetic and manipulative. You have to be careful, Cat. You're not strong enough to handle someone like Jade. You got to be careful." He pats my shoulder. Beck can be nice but he always talks down to me. It makes me hate him, even before he hurt Jade. Beck is a bastard some times._

"Jade."

"Hmm?" I bring her back from watching the cartoon.

"Let's go on a date soon."

She chokes on her coffee. "A date?! Cat, I don't go on dates. I don't like them."

"How do you know? You've only dated Beck and you two never when on a real date."

"…Yeah but… I went on a date with Vega once."

"Tori? You went on a date with Tori?" I frown confused. She hates Tori. But maybe she doesn't, maybe she likes Tori and seeing her with Beck made her mad and she's using me to make Tori jealous.

"You know that play were I was Tori's wife? Sikowitz made us go on a date so we can act like a real married couple."

"What happened?"

"These two annoying guys came and tried hitting on us so we sang 'Take a Hint' and they went away." She cringes in disgust wither because of the guys or Tori.

I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" She glares at me but I don't think she realizes it.

"Go on a date with me, it wouldn't be anything like your date with Tori." I smile and kiss her pale cheek trying not to get my lip gloss into her cuts.

"Promise?"

"I promise you, Jade."

"You…swear?" She's testing me. She knows I don't like to swear while I'm in character or not.

"I swear. I swear on Mr. Purple." I smile meaning it with all my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

I look at the bathroom mirror and lightly paw at my healing cuts. They healed much fast than they should have, they are only a little pink and can be hidden by makeup now. I can go to school tomorrow. Yay.

I spent the weekend at Cat's with her, we watched movies, ate take out and just talked about the little things. Cat begged me to let her do my nails so the weekend was practically a slumber party. And my nails are the darkest blue that Cat has with forest green strips; she also sharpened them to points. I always wanted why nails to be pointy; but Beck was too scared that I'd stab him or something.

"Are you healed?" Cat asks me, leaning on the open door side.

"Yeah, my bruises are that ugly, pale green color and my cuts are pink, no scabbing either."

"Great!" she giggles and hops to me to circle my shoulders.

I bet you're wondering why my cuts and bruises healed so fast, well Cat made me drink coconut milk from a coconut she got from Sikowitz. It confused me how Cat got some of his coconuts, they're his life, but I guess her brother buys them from the psycho all the time. I guess weirdoes much stick together and drink tropical fruits. Crap, does that mean I'm one of them?

"You get to meet my brother tomorrow." She spoke absentmindedly while brushing my hair for me. "He'll be home before we go to school. I'm going to wake up early and drive him home with his car."

"Okay, wake me up before you leave." I smile at her reflection in the mirror and she smiles back.

I wake up to Cat lightly kissing me like she's been doing for the past few days. "Time to wake up, Jade." She's dressed and was already ready for school. Today she's wearing a blinding yellow tunic and white shorts, her belt and strappy heels are brown pleather, while her necklace and bracelets are silver. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

And with that she left me and I got ready. My style is the opposite of Cats; black pants, dark purple tee-shirt, and black steel toe biker boots. Even though I don't ride a bike. I have to put on foundation today to hide my cuts even though I usually never do and dark eye make-up. My blue highlights are in and my hair is natural, not curled or straightened. Cat says she likes it better this way. Beck liked it straightened. So I always curled it.

I walk down stairs and make breakfast for us. Even a little extra for her brother. Damn it, I'm getting too nice. Cat, what are you doing to me?

"CATARINA! I'M HUNGRY." A tall young man walks in and yells. I'm chewing my breakfast and staring at him. He stands stock still and blinks at me every few seconds. I bet he's thinking that if he keeps blink I'll disappear like when he goes on a drug trip or whatever.

"Caaaaat?" he calls to her but still looks at me.

"Yeah?" she comes into the kitchen and stands next to him.

"Do you see that?" He points at me.

"What?"

"That Goth girl. With black and blue hair, piercings here and here," he points to his eyebrow and nose, "you know she's glaring at me…" he frowns.

"Oh, I see her too." She grins at the much taller boy.

"SO, I'm not crazy?" he smiles just like his sister.

"No, you are."

"But you see her too?"

"Mmhm."

"So are we both crazy?"

"I think so." She plays with her hair.

"Is the Goth girl there or not?" he grabs her shoulders, his eyes widen at her.

"She is," Cat walks away from him to hug me around my waist. "This is my girlfriend Jade West."

He smiles at me. "Hi Jade, I'm Cat's brother, Kyle." Kyle is a little taller than me and has short black hair; he doesn't look much like Cat. "Wait. Why is she here?"

"Jade is going through some family problems so she's staying here for a while." Cat answers him. She makes me a cup of coffee.

"Okay," Kyle makes his own cup. "Wait, wait. You two were here? Alone? All by yourselves? The whole weekend?'

"Yeah...?"I furrow my brows at him.

"N-nothing M-rated happened, did it?"

"No." I glare at him.

"Good, good. No drugs/alcohol, profanity or violence." I frown at him. He was worried about that? Not about me taking Cat's…purity? He really is a freak.

"Sooo, am I giving you girls a ride to school?" He sips on his black coffee.

"No." I put my dishes in the sink. "I have my own car."

"Is it that nice Camry hybrid outside?" this time Cat and I blink at him confused.

"…The black car?" he rolls his eyes.

"Oh," I blush. "Yeah that's mine."

"Hmm, here." He tosses me a remote to open the Valentine garage. "Park your car next to mine from now on."

"…Why?"

"You hiding from someone. Don't want your car to give you away do you?"

"How do you know I'm hiding?" Kyle is supposed to a dumb guy with mental problems not some guy who can read me better than Cat.

"I've hid before; I know when it's happening in my own home." He smiles at me.

"Um." I stare down at my nails. "T-thanks."

"Welcome. By the way, did either of you go it into my room?" he raises his eyebrow.

"No."

"Yeah." We turn to Cat.

"Why?"

"I got some coconuts for Jade so she could heal faster," I begin to blush again not wanting him to know about my "daddy-issues". It doesn't seem he cares though. "So I got you some too, you say you were out. They're on your bed." She smiles at him.

"….FUCK YEAH!" Kyle throws his closed fist into the air. He starts to dance, shaking his flat ass in front of us. Soon he starts to sing while dancing up the stairs to his room (or is it to his new coconuts). "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are standing in a row. Big ones small ones some as big as your head—"

"SHUT UP!" I yell at him.

"Caaaaat, your girlfriend is a bitch!" he calls back playfully and closes his door.

Cat starts to giggle.

"What?"

"He likes you. That's a good thing. I'm happy." She wasn't faking happiness like she normal would, it's real. Can it be that I think she's getting more attractive by the minute? Even more so when she's herself. I step to her and capture her lips.

My body traps hers and pushes her into the counter. Her warm brown eye closes than are fallowed by my light eyes. I sneak my tongue out and graze her pink bottom lip. Cat shyly opens her mouth and lets me in. Our tongues dance together seductively, like a slow tango. I taste like bitter coffee and she tastes like raspberry mint. It's perfect. My hand travel down from her waist to the back of her legs. I lifter her up and place her on the counter-top. Cat presses into me just below my navel. I can feel her warmth; making knots in right were she's presses into. I pull way to breath and because I know I'm going too far for Cat.

She's blushing and panting, "Jade…" Before I could do anything she roughly kisses me. It reminds me of our first kiss. Her tongue enters mine, dominating me. I've never been kisses like this. We pull away from each other. I kiss her softly from her cheek to her neck. I unbutton her first few buttons and kiss her collarbone. Little peeks of her bra show convincing me to go further, I nip and suck on her collarbone. She moans and pants my name; her soft hands go through my hair slightly tugging.

"Well, well. Sexy." We pull was from each other. Kyle is in the kitchen door way, sipping on a coconut.

Cat blushes almost darker than her hair and re-buttons her shirt. It's really cute so I smirk, "You okay, Baby girl?"

"J-jade!" Kyle and I just laugh at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, it's Akutenshi Krishna. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and the follows and the favorites for this story. Every one of them makes me so happy, you have no idea. On with Opposites Attract.**

"Welcome back, Jade." As soon as Cat and I walked out of my car, that's all I've been hearing. Random people I don't even know are greeting me like I'm the prom queen. Wait, I kind of am. I was "Prome" Queen. What a stupid name. Vega is an idiot. That's beside the point. My hand is in Cat's and people are smiling and waving at us. When I was with Beck no one would give me a second look, but now…it's weird. But since I'm with Cat, it is all okay.

"Hey Lil' Red," Andre smiles at Cat. "Wolf." He nods to me.

"Wolf?" I raise a brow at him.

"You know, Cat's like Lil' red riding hood and you're the big bad wolf."

"Clever!" Cat giggles and pokes him with her free hand.

"I guess it is sort of clever." I shrug. I don't really like the new nick-name though. The Big bad wolf was the villain in the story. He tricked Lil' Red, does that mean I'm going to hurt Cat?

"Ahoy!" Robbie walks up to us with Rex on his hand.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite lesbians. You two have _fun_ this weekend, huh? Huh?" Rex taunts. I grab his arm and make him slap himself with. "Ah! The gank is a witch! She put a spell on me and is controlling my body parts."

"Rex!" Cat yells at the puppet in my defense.

That's how the rest of the day went. I sit with Andre at the table waiting for Cat…and Robbie, I guess. The day is going fine but I have a bunch of makeup work to do. Andre offered to help because we have all our classes together.

"…Wonder what's taking Cat...," I mutter to myself hoping Andre didn't hear me. He did though.

"Calm down, Jade. I guess you're just as paranoid as you were when you were with Beck." He laughs.

"Not funny." I glare at him and walk off to look for Cat. I found her standing next to the coffee cart, Beck and Tori standing around her. Her eyes are wide and worried. I stand off to the side and listen to them.

"Cat," Vega whines.

"You're still with Jade…," Beck frowns. "We already warned you about her."

"She's using you. And we're worried. Cat, you mean a lot to us. Leave Jade when you have the chance. Don't fall for her."

"…If she hasn't already," Beck glares down.

"T-thank you guys, for worrying about me but…I'm fine. I'm happy with Jade, believe it or not." She smiles softly trying to convince them to leave her be.

They sigh, "If you do fall for her, don't tell her. If you ever tell Jade that you love her, she wins." They turn away from her. Beck and Vega start to walk but stop as they see me.

I'm standing still and glaring at them like they're ducks, wearing pink, eating mustard. I begin to huff, trying to hold down my anger. How dare they try to convince Cat to leave me? She's the best thing to happen to me. She always has been there for me. Do they think that…..that she would leave me just because they want to her to?

"J-jade?" Vega steps toward me.

"One step closer Vega and I will beat you into the ground. I will fucking make you bite the sidewalk while my boots slam down on your head!" I hiss. She steps way believing me.

"Jade!" Cat giggles and runs in-between the taller teens and throws her arms around my waist. I hug her shoulders and smile down at her than raises my head and glared at the others. "I was going to get us some coffee but they're out." She pouts looking up at me with her chocolate eyes.

"That's alright I don't need any coffee. Let's go get lunch." I pull way and grab her hand.

"K.k. I love lunch!"

Last class of the day, Cat and I are by the window. She keeps dragging me away from Beck and Tori. Not that I want to be near them. I think she's scared that I will actually cave in Tori's stupid head.

"Already Class-o's!" Sikowitz shouts making me smirk because it sounds like he said assholes. He is attempting to stand on him head but it's too round so he keeps falling. "Can any of you tell me what makes a love story?"

"What do you mean?" Vega tilts her head, trying to be cute.

Sikowitz starts to laugh manically. "A love story Toro! What genre makes a love story…epic, wondrous!" he falls on his back and rolls onto his stomach and starts at the class with his hands tucked under his chin. He blinks innocently.

"…Um, romance?" She smiles.

"Eeeeeeh! Wrong. Anyone else? Beck?"

He shrugs, "I'm actor not a writer." Beck turns his head slightly and stares at me from the corner of his eye.

"Alright…Robbie?"

"Uh, how about comedy?" he tries.

"Or sexy babes!" Rex shouts after him.

"No!"

Cat's hand rises with my hand still in it. She starts shaking in her plastic chair.

"Yes? Cat, Jade?"

"Drama!"

"Yes!" he gets off the floor and tries to write on the board with his coconut straw. He starts to laugh again. Sikowitz puts the straw back and grabs a blue marker. He wrote down DRAMA on the dry-erase board.

"Any other one…Jade?"

"Tragedy." I squeeze Cat's hand looking down.

"That's the same thing…," Tori stares at me.

"No it's not. Drama is defined as a genre applicable to any theatrical play, TV series or film dealing with non-comedic subject matter. A drama can contain other genres like "black comedies". Tragedy is a form of drama in which the protagonist has a tragic flaw, such as excessive pride. This flaw will cause the character to take an action that triggers an unfortunate series of events that will ultimately lead to downfall. Usually the protagonists are men of power and stature; the greater the distance the protagonist fell, the greater the tragedy. The key difference between drama and tragedy is that a tragedy is necessarily a drama, but a drama need not necessarily be a tragedy. Another is that the protagonist in a drama may not possess a tragic flaw that results in his own downfall."

"Excellent! You know your genres, Miss West." Sikowitz grins at me

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Why are we talking about this?"

"Ah, well. I want you to work in pairs and write a love story. Now if I cry it must be good. You will perform it in front of the class in the black box in….I'll give you…..till next Friday." The bell ring signaling it's time to go.

"Alright!" he shouts over that ringing. "Robbie & Tori, Beck & Austin, Andre & Jane, Cat & Jade..." he starts listing off names of our partners. "Now, leave me!" he covers his face.

"….Weirdo."

"…Gank!" he calls back to me and smiles.

Driving home with Cat I couldn't help but bring up what Beck and Vega told Cat at lunch. "Cat, about lunch…"

"What about it?"

"What they said to you. I just have to know, are you really happy with me?"

"Of course!"

"But what if I hurt you?"

"…You wouldn't hurt me, I won't let you."

"How can you be so sure?" I grip the wheel.

"Because I won't be the one to say it first." She smiles.

"W-what did you mean?"

"You will be the one to tell me you love me first….or I won't say it at all." She giggles meaning it, slightly scaring and exciting me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I want to apologize for the last chapter… It was horrible. I know it was. Horrible and short. Anywho, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and fallows. On with the double-digits of Opposites Attract.**

I plop down on the couch, tired from getting my over-due class work done with Andre. Cat's not home, she has to work with _Vega _for her costume design class. She promised me she would be fine and that Vega is still scared of me after I threatened her on Monday.

The Valentine den is as sterile as a hospital, it's sickening. I groan and slouch down more into the white couch. I don't know why, it's not like I'll become invisible and blend into the couch. Hell no, not when I'm wearing all black anyway.

"Hey Jade." Kyle smiles and walks into the room. He looks perfectly normal and for the past three days all he's done is tease Cat and I about our relationship. The only think off about him now is that he called me Jade, usually it's "Bitch". Plus he has a skinny plastic bottle in his left hand; you can never trust anything he has.

"What the hell is that?" I glare at it.

"This? Oh, it's called a Redline*." He opens the bottle and gulps almost half of it down.

"And? What does it do?"

"It's a drink," he stares at me like I'm the whack-job. "Well, technically it's a dietary supplement," he reads the label. "It's like a super-super concentrated energy drink. You're not allowed to sell them to minors and are only supposed to drink half within 4-6 hours," he finishes the rest. "Or else you can get a heart-attack."

"…You just drank the whole thing in two swallows…"

"So?"

"Nevermind." He frowns and sits next to me, empty bottle in hand; twitching with his unsteady fingers.

"What's wroooooong?" He bumps shoulders with me.

"N-nothing."

"C'mon, tell me."

"…It's just something Cat said."

"What'd she say?" he presses on. Kyle is a lunatic, but he's been pretty understanding. Screw it; he can be my "outlet."

"Cat said…that she won't tell me she loves me until I say I love her."

He stares at me. Maybe he turned into a statue. He stopped moving completely. Before I can raise my hand and wave it in front of him, he laughs.

"AWESOME!" he slaps his knee. "Cat took my advice."

"What?! Your advice?"

"Yeah," Kyle wipes his eyes free of imaginary tears. "See when she picked me up from the hospital she asked for my help. I didn't think she'd fallow it! I was drugged up. Did you know, most pain killers nowadays have hints of heroin in them*. It's some good shiiiiit…" he dazes off.

"Yo! Kyle?" I stare at him but got no response. "Psychopath!'

"Huh?" Oh, now he answers? Ain't he a genius! Stupid son of a-piece of…

"What. Did. You. Tell. Cat?"

"Oh, well she was worried that what's-their-faces were right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Last week, they came up to her and tried to convince her to dump you. It almost worked, I guess 'cause she was really worried. So, she asked me," he changes his voice to sound like Cat. "What should I do? I don't want to leave Jade. I would never hurt her, but I don't want her to hurt me. She can use me all she wants, I don't mind. But if I ever tell her I love her and it becomes, I don't know, evil-tainted…I just don't want that to happen." He goes back to his original voice, "She was almost in tears so I told her to just not say it. Bite her tongue, literally, if she has to. Then she said that she would bleed to death if she did. And I was like no you won't. And she was like 'Yes I will' so we started talking about fatal tongue injury. Which made me hungry…than I met you. I just realized that morning was bullshit. I didn't get to eat until you bitches left! But…I did get more coconuts…hmm." He starts to walk away from me. "Coconuts…" he sounds like a zombie chasing after brains.

"What the hell/" I ask myself. "You're insane!" I yell after him only to get yelled back at.

"And you're a bitch! What's new?!" he comes back in with a coconut replacing his Redline and his phone in the other.

"Cat texted you." He tosses me his phone.

**Caaaaat  
**_Hi Jade ^3^ the dress is takin' longer than we thought so we're goin' to pull an all niter here. C u school tomorrow!_

"Fucking great!" I throw Kyle's phone at his head.

"Jesus! What's wrong now?" he picks up the phone after it bounced off his head. He inspects the screen for cracks.

"Cat's…spending the night with…Vega!"

"That's the chick that smack," he slaps his hands together, "talks you, right?"

"…Yeah."

"What does she look like?"

I hold out my hand to him, "Give me your phone."

Kyle flinches away, "Are you gonna throw it at me again?"

"No." he hands it to me. I used his internet access to go on theSlap. I login to my account and bring up my tagged pictures. I find one with me, Cat and Tori from when I still had my brown hair. "Here."

He takes the phone and squints at the picture. Is he blind? His screen is fine. "Hold on." He hands it back to me. "I need my glasses."

He rushes up stairs to his room. I can hear the thrashing coming from above me. It sounds almost as if he's banging on a drum set but without any rhythm.

Next thing to happen is him rolling down the stairs. It looks very painful, haha.

"Ugh," he crawls over to me. "I'm good."

Kyle with glasses is…strange. He looks sort of like Robbie. Nerdy. He looks completely different.

I hand him the phone and he stares at the picture with an almost perverted smirk plastered on his face. "Who's the hot pale brunette?"

Hot? Pale? Brunette? In the picture it has Cat: redhead and slightly tan, Tori: tan and brunette, and me: pale and brunette. "…Um…"

"Wait…!" he look back and forth between the picture and me. I smile uncomfortable with the situation. He starts to gag and push the phone away. "That-that's you!'

"Yeeeah…"

"Oh, my god! I thought so many things! Some with you on your back and oh! You're my sister's girlfriend!" he gags and tries to avoid my eyes.

"Trust me I don't want to know!"

"…Jade! Y-you cannot tell Cat about this! She will kill me, I'm not joking. Cat is crazy and if she knew about me thinking about you like THAT than I will be over. She will bury me alive." He looks terrified. I start to laugh. In the past few days I have seen how the siblings act around each other. There is no way Cat would ever try to hurt Kyle. She loves the insane man! And he loves her. She's his baby sister.

From what I've heard it seems he pretty much raised her after their Mom started neglecting Cat. She still talks to Kyle still but treats Cat like thin air. I still don't know why she's such a bitch. But I'm starting to hate her.

"JADE! You, bitch. I'm not kidding! Cat is crazy about you. She will kill me for fantasizing about having sex with you."

"Already. I won't tell her." I suppress my laugh. "But I will bring it up when we get married." I try to joke without being too harsh since he is already having a panic attack.

"….." he smiles and catches his breath, "you plan on marrying Cat?"

This shocked me to sit straight. It was joke! I didn't mean it. Did I? Would I marry Cat in the future? I'm too young to think about this! Damn Kyle why bring this up? Fuck you!

"Fuck you."

"What? It was a joke!" Kyle holds his hand to his chest, looking offended. We sit in silence until Kyle brings up something we both wish he didn't. "You're boobs got bigger. They're nice."

"That is it! I'M TELLING CAT!"

**Hope the chapter was good! Hehe. So a little footnote for the stars in this chapter:**

**First: **_**Redline**_**, I don't own it. It is a real thing, my brother does drink them and they are crazy. My sister says after she drinks them she feels "crack-head-ish". **

**Second: **_**Heroin in painkillers, **_**I don't know if heroin is in all hospital painkillers nowadays but the painkillers my grandpa takes (at least one of them) does have hints of heroin. There's another painkiller he takes that he calls "the blue-meanie" with one of his girlfriends (Grandpa is a pimp.) They might be the same now that I think about.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the Jade and Kyle chapter. Sorry about no Cat. This is just a filler. I'm still working in the plot and Cade date. Anywho, bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi y'all. It's been a long day and I'm hopped up on caffeine, hehe. Now I know the chapters have been lacking in angst, it's sad because angst and drama are my best genres. Tear. It will come back in a few more chapters (and a little in this one but just a little). This chapter is sucky though because I wrote it while being sick and in my French class. Enjoy this chapter of Opposites Attract that is going to cost me a whole letter-grade.**

I pull into the school parking lot and was subject to countless stares. They aren't the same as the ones I get with Cat around or even when Beck and I dated. No, these are eyes full of pity, shame, even anger for whatever reason. So, their close to the ones I got with Beck.

It's like my steps echo around the area. But they can't be, my boots aren't heavy enough unless I stomp and jump with no one else near-by.

Here comes a tiny ninth year girl looking sorry for me, "Ja-jade, I am so sorry." She hugs me.

I am in shock, I don't know who this girl is but she has guts to hug me. She's also fucking crazy! What will Cat think if she sees the brat hugging the life out of me!?

"G-GET OFF!"

She jumps almost a foot in the air and lets go of me. "Jade, I here for you, " she tries to pet my head making me flinch away. "You don't need Cat."

"What!?" I don't need Cat? What the fuck is that? Who the hell is this little girl? She has the nerve to try and replace MY Cat?

"Oh, you don't know?" she pulls out her phone and uploads Vega's Slap page. "Cat spent the night with Tori."

_Tori Vega_

_Spendin' some "fun" time with my #1 girl Cat!  
I love you, you r too dang cute_

_Mood: Frisky ^3^_

"I'm sorry Cat cheated. And so fast too. But I'm here." She tries to hug me again so I steal he phone and throw it into some random guy's coffee.

How dare Vega do that? Is she trying to make me jealous like how she did with Beck? Putting the image of her and Cat…together in my head? Stupid.

Okay…, I won't lie, it does bother me. I am slightly jealous of Tori and now paranoid that Cat is sleeping with the bitch. But Cat wouldn't do that to me. Right? She told Kyle that she doesn't want to hurt me so why would she sleep with the girl that stole Beck away from me?

"JADE!"

"What?!" I get pushed into the wall I am walking by; soft feminine lips are on mine. For a split second I think of the creepy ninth grader but the taste of this kiss is one of a kind. The only one that knots my internal organs into a "love-sick" blob.

I open my eyes and see red hair confirming her identity. Cat is attached to my lips looking like she's in heaven. I bite her soft lips, missing my favorite chew toy.

She squeals, "Jade, I missed you." Cat leans in and buries her head into my chest.

I blush, "Caaaat!"

And she giggles enjoying my squirming, "You sound like Kyle."

"I spend way too much time with you brother." I think back to last night, "Way to much…" We start to walk hand in hand ignoring the whispers flying about. "How was your night with…Vega?"

"Boring. Tori has been really dull lately. But Trina was fun." **(A/n: Yay! Trina!)**

I growl under my breath. It's a reflex from hearing the annoying talentless girl's name. But the growl is loud just because Cat had "fun" with her. "What did you two do?"

"We played dress up!" she giggles, "Did you know, were closes in size."

That's a relief. Then again they were changing together. But they're girls so it's okay. Damn it! Vega confuses my emotions for today. I feel like I should be jealous for every little thing.

"So?"

"What?'

Cat giggles again at me for some reason I wouldn't even be able to comprehend. "What did you and Kyle do?"

"….Um.

"_That is it! I'M TELLING CAT!"_

"_Nooooo!" the fucker tackles me off the couch!_

_We start to roll around the carpet, wrestling with all our might. My nails dig into his arms breaking his skin. Kyle bruises my thigh with his knee and accidently slams my head on the floor. So I kick his shin causing a whine to come out of his mouth and distract him. I pin him down easily._

_But once I was positioned above him he got uncharacteristically mad. "Jade. Get off of me."_

_I could help but to bite back with a sharper tone, "Or what?"_

_His strength doubled in nanoseconds and in no time flat I was on my back. His hands cage my wrists; they start to feel as though they were bruising. Kyle looks completely serious right now. It reminds me of my father. The pain and look. I can taste a hint of damp mascara in my mouth telling me that I'm crying without realizing it._

_Kyle sighs and rolls off of me. He lies down to my side and holds my limp hand. He just lets me cry it out. It's different from Cat. She would ask me questions and distracted me from my pain, my hurt. Kyle is _different.

_After I had stopped crying the house was silence. We didn't speak to each other. Not a word for the rest of the night._

"…we bonded." I shrug.

"Really?" she smiles. "How?"

I smirk, "We wrestled. So when you see his new cuts and bruises, know that I did it."

"Oh…?" she goes silent and since her hair is down it shadows her eyes.

"Cat?"

"Nothing." She looks up at me and smiles again.

I don't know what is wrong with Cat. All day she has been really quiet. Is she mad because I injured Kyle or was he right about her being jealous and possessive? Whatever it is, quiet Cat is strange.

"I heard that Cat Valentine is cheating on Jade West with the Vega sisters."

"Really? 'Cause I heard Jade is messing around with Cat's brother."

"The crazy one?"

"Is there any other?"

"We have got to post this on theSlap."

The group of seniors who run theSlap are talking and thinking of blogging about mine and Cat's love life. It doesn't brother Cat but it does bug me. I have to prove to them that Cat is mine and I am hers.

I push her into my locker and claim her lips as mine. I heard her moan in pleasure from my kiss and pain; I think one of my scissors may have cut her. I almost hate to admit is because it will make me sound like a sadistic pervert but the idea of her and my scissors is a turn on. The knot of my organ is tightening like they're about to bust on themselves. The heat spreads around my body than collects in the center only to travel lower and lower to a very intimate part of my body. Does my kiss have the same effect on Cat? Is her body on fire? The burn is torture but the pain is addictive and heavenly. I hope to GOD is does!

"Jade?" Damn it! Why does _he _have to show up and distract me from Cat's perfect lips?

Beck is standing behind me. I just know he is looking at me with disgust and tired eyes. I know he's looking at Cat with shame and worry. But I don't want to turn around and face him. I can't.

I bury my head into Cat's neck. Usually she would giggle and play with my hair. But now she just holds my waist in comfort.

I can't keep ignoring Beck. He is a good friend; he was just a bad boyfriend. He tried to be there for me. And he's a guy. He wanted sex so he used Tori to give it something to him that I wouldn't, right?

"What do you want?" I whisper not yet trusting my voice to hold confidence.

"You're not usually one for P.D.A…."

I fight back a smirk, why is it that every time Beck opens his mouth I feel an evil feeling darken my mood, "Maybe not with you."

"Okay. Ouch! Look Jade, I want us to be friends again but… I know, you don't and that's fine. Just don't be a bitch!"

I begin to chuckle, what right does he have to tell me bit to be a bitch?! "Oh, so I'm a bitch now? Before when we were dating I was just a little mean."

"You've always been a bitch! I'm just too nice to say it."

"Riiiight, too nice. That's what it was."

"Fuck! Jade, look at me!"

I growl, he can't force me to do anything. I know Cat can feel it vibrate in my chest. "Why should I?" Cat's hold around me tightens as if to convince me not to grab a pair scissors off my locker and try to stab him.

Beck sighs, even more exasperated with me, "I just came over here to tell you I wanted your with Sikowitz project because I think you are the best writer in this school. There."

I can hear him walk away; it's a perfect metaphor for our decayed relationship.

Cat's hands let go of me but start to trail up my spine relaxing my tense back muscles. "You should help him."

"Why?"

"Because…he misses you."

"No, he doesn't."

She laughs making me smile, "Fine don't believe me. But still help him out."

I sigh, pull away and rest my forehead on her to stare into the chocolate delights she calls her eyes. "Fine. For you."

She pecks me on the lips just to tease me and circles around me right when the bell rings for our last class. Oh, Caterina Valentine, why can't I tell you no?

**Awesome it's done! Okay, I just want to have a little word with you readers. You know, that is story is M-rated right? Right. Well, I'm going to start adding lemons and limes soon. And I would love suggestions. So review them or even privet message me if you just want it between us. So yeah. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I'm excited about this chapter, hehe. It's Cat and Jade's DATE! And it is going to have two parts. That's why it is taking forever to finish. Here we go part 1 of Chapter 12 of Opposite Attract.**

"Jade." Her voice whispers in my ear.

"Hmm?" I moan, half-asleep.

"I love you." It was much too soften spoken to have been real. I have to be imagining it, dreaming her voice up in my head.

Why wouldn't I dream of her telling me she loves me after the night before?

_It was strange, no that's not the word, it was terrifying to wake up with Cat missing. I went searching for her once I woke up. She was nowhere in the house. I was tempted to look in her mother's room for her but Kyle woke up and made me watch Saturday noon cartoons with him._

"_Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all!" He sings with the cartoon._

"_Kyle?"_

"_Yes?" he chimes with a happy grin._

"_STOP IT!" I slam my hand into his stomach._

_He grunts in pain and holds his, hopefully bruised, abdomen. "Geez, who died?"_

_I growl and glare at him._

"_Oh, I get it; you're upset because Cat isn't home. Aw, how cute! You're like a love-sick puppy. Hehe, you're pouting Jaaaaaaade."_

"_Shut up…"_

_He laughs, "Calm down. She'll be back in like a half hour. You better get ready."_

"_For what?"_

"_She's taking you on a date today."_

_I shoot up from the couch, "What?"_

"_Yeah, she said to dress kind of nice."_

_I run up the stairs as fast as I could without tripping. I look through all my clothes. I didn't really pack anything dressy when I left my dad's house._

_The only thing nice enough for Cat is my short navy strapless dress. None of my tights match with it though. I'll just have to deal without any._

_The dress is a little tight around my chest, my cleavage screams at people._

_My hair is down and my green highlights are in. My makeup is on, framing my eyes in dark. All I need in now are a pair of shoes that match. Mmhm, my leather wedges match everything. They will work. _

"_Hey, beautiful," Cat is leaning on the door ceil, watching me with a smile on her face. How long has she been there? Kyle said I had a half-hour, I didn't take that long. _

"_How long have you been watching me?"_

"_Long enough."_

"_Wha—nevermind." She loops her arm around mine and walks down stairs with me. "Where are we going?" I'm nervous; I've never been on a date. What is this going to be like? Will Cat keep her promise? I kind of hope she doesn't, I like predictability and if today goes horrible it will be just like the rest of my life._

"_First, we are going to have lunch at this tiny place I adore."_

"_Alright, but we are taking my car."_

"_K.k. I'm driving."_

"_What!? No! No! You are not driving my car!" Can Cat even drive? I've never seen her. THIS ISN'T PREDICTABLE!_

"_Yes, I am. You don't know where we're going." Cat's using her real voice with me. Her real personality. It's hard to act like "normal" Jade with Cat like this. I'm struck silent._

_So she just grabs my keys and opens the passenger door for me. What can I do but listen to her? That's right, nothing._

_Once she starts the ignition (after she adjusted the seat), I get my voice back, "I get to control the radio!" I try to sound strong but I only sound like a pouting child that didn't get the toy she wanted for Christmas. _

"_Haha, go ahead love."_

_Lunch with Cat was nice, though the waiter did flirt with her. It pissed me off more than when bimbos would flirt with Beck. But, unlike Beck Cat didn't flirt back with him. She told the boy with perfect confidence, "Excuse me, can you stop flirting and get _my girlfriend _her coffee?" And he got it. When he came back he saw Cat and I in an intense lip-lock._

_Now we are in my car listening to an alternative rock station. "Where to now?"_

"_I got tickets to your favorite play."_

"_What?! You got tickets to __**A Streetcar Named Desire**__?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_The actors who played were surprisingly not horrible. They did __**Tennessee Williams **__a wonderful job. Cat has been going all out on this date. It scares me how happy she's made me today._

"_Are we going home now?" I ask just to assure myself the day can't get any better, it's been wonderful. But, if we spend more time together it might even out with something bad happening._

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_No. We are not going home now."_

"_Then where?"_

"_You will see."_

_Cat pulls into a tiny restaurant named _Piccola Cara. _I have no idea what it means or even what language it is. She drags me in and smiles at everyone in there like she knows them all personally._

_The hostess comes up to us. She is a small woman with large brown eyes and an even larger grin. "Caterina! Bambina. Sei bellissima. Hai più alto! Chi č il tuo amico?"_

"_Ciao, Zietta! Hai un aspetto meraviglioso! Questa è la mia ragazza, Jade." Cat answers fluently._

"_Lei è bella! Ha ha incontrato tuo padre ancora?"_

"_No, non ancora. Ho preso un appuntamento in modo da rispettare questa mattina."_

"_Fantastico! Vuoi il tuo tavolo?"_

"_Sì, grazie Zietta!"_

"_Avanti! Manderò cugina Maria oltre a prendere le ordinazioni." We walk to a seclude table. The restaurant is lit by candle light and looks very calming._

"_Cat?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What was that about?" I have to ask, I've never seen Cat speak another language._

"_Didn't you know? I'm Italian. That was my aunty Laura." She smiles and hands me a menu._

"_You speak Italian?"_

"_Yes, my dad refused to speak English with me for the first eight years of my life." She smiles at me from across the table._

_A young girl comes to the table; she is younger than us by a year or two. The girl looks much like Cat's aunt Laura. She must be her daughter, "Ciao Cat!"_

"_Ciao Maria!"_

"_Questa è la tua nuova ragazza? Ma, mi ha parlato di lei. Lei è bella." Maria smiles at me._

_Cat reaches across the table and holds my hand. "So che lei è. Il suo nome è Jade."_

"_Hello, Jade." Maria waves to me. She has a slight accent._

"_Hello…Maria."_

"_I was just telling Cat that you are really pretty." She giggles._

"_Uh, thank you." I blush; I'm not used to people complimenting me._

"_Cute. What can I get you two?" Maria pulls out her pad waiting for our order._

"_I will have Zietta's famous Pasta alla carbonara. And Jade will have the Cotoletta alla palermitana." It's weird for Cat to order for me. But on the other hand I'm glad, I have no idea what is on the menu._

"_Usual drinks?" she takes our menus._

"_Yes."_

"_Um," this is starting to get uncomfortable. This new world of Cat's is nothing like I expected. I really don't know her, do I? "Cat, tell about yourself?"_

_She giggles, "Jade, you already know almost everything about me."_

_It's my turn to laugh. "Cat, no, I don't!"_

"_I guess that's true. Um, my birthday is the—"_

"_No, I know your birthday. Tell me about your life."_

"_Oh," she smiles though her eyes are sad, "We'll I was raised by my mother and father. My mom was a lot like you when she was younger, actually."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah, she was tough and smart, so beautiful and in college she met my dad. Three years later they married and had Kyle. My mom didn't want any more kids. But my dad wanted his little girl. So, they fought for six years until, pop, I was born. My dad was happy, my mom wasn't. He loves me and Kyle. We are his world."_

"_Where is he?" _

"_He's in a mental hospital." She smiles and watches the flame of our candle. _

"_Why?"_

"_He's insane," she laughs, "He was always not right in the head but on my ninth birthday I found him in the bathroom with his wrist bleeding. His eyes were dazed. He was seconds way from dying."_

"_He tried to kill himself…"_

"_Yep, my mom always blamed my dad for everything. She told me he left her with a mistake because he was just a…heartless bastard. Haha. I don't blame my mom or dad for anything. It's their life they can try to leave this world and ignore me all they want."_

_I glare at her smile, "That's not right! You're their daughter! They have to protect and love you and do anything for you…"_

"_Like your parents?"_

"_My-my parents are a completely different subject."_

"_Are they? Why do your parents get to have the exception that my parents don't? My father tried to kill himself; yours beats you to almost near-death when he's anger with his life and ignores you for the rest of the time. My mother ignores my very existence because I'm an unwanted piece of her; your mother lied to you and said she would always be there and she was too health to die….and now she's dead."_

_It hurts that she would say that, but it's true. Our parents are shit and our brothers are going crazy. I just never thought I would have to fight back tears because of Cat Valentine. "Cat. We aren't taking about my family, were talking about yours."_

"_Jade. It's okay. Your family's screwed up with your mom gone and abusive dad and clinically depressed brother you never see. My family is screwed up with my neglectful mom and suicidal dad and my sociopath brother. Everyone has family issues; Robbie's parents ride him so hard that when he messes up they pretty much abandon him for a few days and his only outlet is a rude, perverted puppet. Andre's parents are drug-dealers, one in prison and the other is god knows where, so he stays with his paranoid grandma. Even Beck, his dad remarried a woman who is 20. That's a three year difference between her and Beck. I wouldn't be surprised if he slept with his new mommy."_

_I laugh sadly, "Okay. Fine."_

_Our food and drinks come and we eat in silence. The restaurant no longer seems calming and romantic. It just dark, cold and stuffy. _

_Maria comes and clears our table. The look she gives me is just like the looks at school. She must notice the tension between Cat and I._

"_I'll be right back." Cat stands up and doesn't even look at me. _

_I lean on the table and drop my head into my hands. I know I wanted something bad to happen so the day would even out but this is catastrophic. If Cat and I don't make up soon than I don't know what will happen. Right now, I honestly miss Beck. At least my fights with him. Our arguments were petty and childish. At the end of the day, what we said to each other didn't make a difference in our lives._

_Cat. Me. We didn't fight or argue. We had a conversation about a serious matter and it almost feels like the world can come to an end just because we can't look each other in the eye. Maybe it's because Cat is not only my girlfriend but she's my best friend. God, everything that has to do with Cat is amplified to beyond the max. Sometimes it's wonderful like our kisses, but with our sharp words being flung everywhere, not even aimed at each other, we manage to cut deeper than my father razor blade on my face._

_In real relationships you should be able to talk to your partner about anything and if you disagree you can make-up, if you don't you're not meant to be. I've never had a real relationship with anyone._

_I hear a plate being set down in front of me. "Jade." Cat is standing me behind me. I raise my head up and see a beautiful and delicious looking slice of chocolate cake in front of me._

_Cat pulls a chair from another table and sits by my side. "I'm sorry for bringing up your family. It wasn't right of me."_

"_No, no. I should learn not to be so sensitive."_

"_Haha," she leans on me, "Come on let's eat this cake. I know how you love sweets."_

_She grabs a fork and places a bite of cake on it, "Say 'ah'." She hand feeds me the bite. Before she could get her one I reach over and grab her face._

_My lips fall on hers as softly as they could. We open our mouth and share the bite, our natural flavors mixing with the chocolate. Our lips become coated in sticky sweet frosting. _

**How did you like it? Please, please tell me what you think. Oh and the name of the restaurant is **_**Little Darling**_** in Italian. Here is the translated version of the dialogue- **

**Aunt Laura**_**: Caterina! Baby girl. You look beautiful. You got taller! Who's your friend?**_

**Cat**_**: Hello, aunty. You look wonderful! This is my girlfriend, Jade.**_

**Aunt Laura**_**: She is beautiful! Has she met your father yet?**_

**Cat**_**: No, not yet. I made an appointment for them to meet this morning.**_

**Aunt Laura**_**: Great! Do you want your table?**_

**Cat**_**: Yes, thank you aunty!**_

**Aunt Laura: **_**Go ahead! I'll send cousin Maria over to take your order.**_

**Maria:**_** Hi Cat!**_

**Cat: **_**Hi Maria!**_

**Maria: **_**This is your new girlfriend? Ma, told me about her. She is beautiful.**_

**Cat**_**: I know she is. Her name is Jade**_**.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I am so so so so so so so sorry. I haven't updated Opposites Attract on ages. The hard drive in my laptop broke; it happened spontaneously. Sad. But thank you all so very much for reviewing and fallowing and favoriting. It helped me get out of the depression of losing everything saved on my computer. Time for us to all be happy now because I'm here updating. Happy. Finally part two of Jade and Cat's date! Cat's point of view! Fun, fun! **

I lay there, wide awake. Thinking about what I've done. How could I? I'm a monster. My hands cover my mouth to hid my sobs from the sleeping girl next to me. I take in a shaky breath and try to relax.

In her sleep she smiles and hold on to my body. Skin on skin.

She's happy and that's all that matters. But, but still. She deserves to know that I do care about her and I'm not using her even if I tell her while she sleeps.

"Jade, I love you."

_**"**__**Cat, v**__**ieni alla festa di Maria?"**__ Auntie Laura asks me after handing me the receipt._

_**"Certo, non vorrei perdere! Hai bisogno di me per portare qualcosa?"**_

_She claps her hands, __**"**__**S**__**arebbe meraviglioso se si potrebbe rendere il vostro Cupcakes che tutti amano."**_

_I smile,__**"Vado a prendere a destra su di esso."**_

_**"Si può fare loro**__**"speciale? "**__Maria calls from behind her mother._

_"Maria!" Auntie turns and glares at her daughter._

_**"Ah, mamma, stavo solo scherzando!"**_

_Auntie stares down at her, grumbling until one of the cooks drops something in the back distracting her._

_With her mother out of sight, Maria mouths to me 'I'm not kidding' in English. She winks and grins happily._

_After Auntie screams at the cooks she turns toward Jade and I, __**"Arrivederci, a presto."**_

_I say farewell for the both of us and grab Jade's hand. I feel like I'm guiding her out._

_Ever since the shared cake-kisses, she's been smiling softly and not saying a word. Her beautiful icy eyes look clouded and dazed._

_She looks heavenly, like a work of art that is carved from alabaster stone and is forever engraved into history. The Greek goddess Aphrodite has nothing compared to Jade West._

_I do miss her lovely voice though. I know I talk a lot, I talk even more when I'm nervous. Jade makes me nervous, but still I would give up my own voice to have hers surround me. I can listen to Jade talk for hours, with my head on her chest to feel her vocal cords vibrate, heart beat, and lungs inhale and exhale the air._

_I have to get her to speak, "Jade?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"How was your first real date?" I turn down the radio so he voice can fill the car without it being overwhelmed by the obnoxious Dj's._

_She sighs, I can't make out the emotion behind it. "It was pretty perfect." She almost sounds sad._

_If it was perfect than why does she sound so upset?_

_"What's wrong? Is it about what I said before because I-"_

_"No. It's not that. I-I feel like I'm losing. You're ahead in the game."_

_"Game?"_

_"The 'Love Game'."_

_"Oh." I almost forgot about the 'game', it's more of a competition. Who will say "I love you" first and risk getting hurt and scarred by the other._

_"You make it seem easy." She slides down in her seat._

_I try to joke around to lighten the mood, "I'm very lovable." In return i got no laughs, but a small frown._

_"Jade, I know you're competitive." She starts to open her mouth to disagree with me, "Let me finish! You're competitive and very defensive, but I don't want this 'game' to ruin anything between us; not our relationship and definitely not our friendship."_

_"So what are you saying?" She sits straight going into defence mode._

_"I'm saying," I try not to laugh at her serious expression. She's feeling insecure, if I let a giggle slip her self-esteem will plummet. "I'm saying, take it easy. There aren't any tricks to win, it's all natural."_

_"I guess you're right."_

* * *

_Jade and I walk into the house, our bodies don't touch except for the rough brush of our hips when we step forward. They seem to gravitate to each other. _

_Kyle is in the den, pulling on his gray sweat shirt. His hair is wet, meaning he just got out of the shower. He smells nice, a decent amount of cologne on his skin._

_"Whose party is it tonight?"_

_"Tom's." He smiles down at us. Kyle reaches around us to grab his keys and walks to the door._

_"Have fun. See you at the hospital."_

_"Will do. I'll say hi to doctor Wientraub* for you." And with that he's gone._

_"Wait, you two just automatically know he's going to end up in the hospital?" Jade sits down and pulls me with her._

_"Yeah, Tom's parties are crazy. Last time Kyle rolled down a hill into incoming traffic so he could get to the keg on the other side. He, thankfully, wasn't hit by any cars. But when he rolled down the hill a sharp rock gashed his forearm, he had to get eleven stitches. He didn't get them 'til morning. Instead he played strip baby golf."_

_"You're brother is crazy," she laughs making my heart feel like it's pumping helium instead of blood. _

_We turn on the television to have the opening credits of Titanic play in front of our eyes. I thought about changing to channel, look for something more suited to Jade like a horror movie. But she seems fine with the romantic tragedy. That reminds me._

_"What's going on with the project Sikowitz gave us?"_

_"I'm almost done writing the script. Can you learn your lines by Friday?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good."_

* * *

_By the time the movies come to an end I have tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. It's the same reaction I have every time I watch my favorite, non-cartoon, movie._

_About twenty minutes into the film Jade and I snuggled into each other on the couch. Our dress and heels still on making it slightly uncomfortable but the feel of her smooth skin on mine makes it totally worth it._

_But too soon, she pulls away. "I'm gonna go change."_

_"K.k. I'm going to go wash my face."_

_As we walk up the stairs I can't help myself but to look at her curves. The way she gracefully shifts with each step. For the the longest time I've heard her complain to me that she wished she had the body of a dancer. Thin and gracefully like a swan, like Tori. But I never understood how she could want to change her perfect body. She is more gracefully than anyone I know. Even the ballet teacher at Hollywood Arts._

_I get into the bathroom and sigh. I've always wanted Jade. Ever since we first met, and auditioned together. I didn't know her then, and I was almost certain that we had nothing in common. But she was beautiful in an elegant way. I've always found her to be attractive._

_I would kill me every time I saw Beck touch her how I wanted to. Every kiss, every caress. Sometimes it would drive me so mad that I would find someone to take to my bed and touch them how I wanted to touch her. Whenever I was with someone I would think only about her. That was were my acting came in handy._

_Now I have the kissing, the holding, the her taste in my mouth. I want more, even though I feel as though I already have more than Beck did._

_He got to hold her and kiss her, whenever SHE wanted to. I got to hold her, kiss her, tease her, smile and laugh with her, taste her, pamper her, play with her hair, and secretly fall for her faster then I already was. I get to do all this because I know she cares about me and I care about her._

_I feel so selfish. I want more, I want HER._

_I don't like feeling selfish. If I was to go through with what I want, I would be taking something from her. It's no secret to me that Jade west is a virgin._

_I'm her best friend. Even if she didn't tell me I would have known . The sexual frustration of Beck's was proof enough that his hand wasn't enough but was all he had._

_I do not want to be selfish. I will not take something from Jade._

* * *

_I walk into my bright bed room wanting to hold soft Mr. Purple to ease my...dirty...thoughts of Jade. It would have worked if she wasn't there humming and brushing her hair. _

_Jade set the brush down and bunches her hair together with one hand above her neck so she can reach the zipper of her dress._

_Does she know I'm here? Is she purposely pulling it down so slowly just to torture me more?_

_It glides over her white skin and ends bellow her tailbone. The silk garment falls to the floor, pooling at her wedge clad feet. The cute peep toe cut gives her an almost innocent look. That is, if she had clothes on._

_She drops her hair and it whishes at her back. It's like a dark peaceful river. It has to tickle her with its light touch._

_Like the touch of my hand over her back, inching closer to the hook of her- No, stop right there Cat!_

_Jade turns around to find me staring. She chuckles. Why? I don't know, maybe I'm drooling._

_She sits on the bed to take off her heels. Her underclothing is simple: black. The bra is strapless and solid black with just enough padding. The panties are black also but thin enough to see the skin of her, gulp, intimate area. They are low rise boy shorts. I can even see the tattoo of her brother's pet name on the back of her right hip, "Cowardly Lion."_

_She looks up at me, hair falling over her shoulder. She smiles._

_"Wow," I gasp out._

_"What? You've seen me with no clothes before."_

_Very true. And inside, I was always this awestruck when a certain amount of her skin shows. Now, I don't have to hid it._

_"Jade. You are beautiful." I stand closer to her and grab her face in my hands. Warm chocolate meets icy mint._

_"Cat..."_

_I kiss her. I kiss her with more passion and possession than ever before. So, she says I'm ahead in the game? I don't feel like it. I feel as though I'm slowly losing. _

_Somehow, my clothes and shoes fly off until I'm in the same amount of clothing as Jade. We are opposites, as usual. My underwear are white with little rainbow dots everywhere. _

_I lay on top of her. My body is inbetween her legs feeling her warmth for a pleasant change. Her moans get trapped in my throat because my lips refuse to leave her mouth. Her large soft chest rubs into mine. Both our hearts beating so fast, I don't know if it's hers I feel or my own. _

_Jade's hands fly through my hair and down my back. Slowly she moves her fingers to count my ribs. I would have laughed if I wasn't so concentrated on feeling her beneath me._

_I remove my lips from hers, needing to breath and wanting to hear more than our muffled pants._

_The feel of her curves in my hands aren't enough to satisfy me but it is enough to drown out the sound of the part of my brain telling me to stop._

_My lips kiss down starting at her forehead to her temple to her cheek, chin, neck, collarbone, on the top of both soft breast, the field between her breast, down the middle of her ribcage opening, to her navel, the doughy flesh under her belly button, and finally her hipbone._

_The first time I saw Jade West without a shirt on I wanted to kiss her hipbones. The area just held so much attraction to me. Even with the scar above the left side._

_My kiss was so soft that it was more of a light graze of my lips. But the reaction was more than I could ever hope for. Jade moans loudly and shivers pass through her._

_I couldn't help myself afterward, even if she had told me to stop. I told myself no, but I went too far. Because less than an hour later, I took something Jade could never have back. I had something, no other creature in the world could claim. I took Jade West's virginity._

**I hoped you all liked it! **

**Translations**

**"Are you coming to Maria's party?"**

**"Of course, I wouldn't miss it! Do you need me to bring anything?"**

**"It would be wonderful if you could make your cupcakes that everyone loves."**

**"I'll get right on it."**

**"Can you make them "Special?"**

**"Ah! Mama, I was only kidding!"**

**"Goodbye, see you soon."**

**Oh and as for the star(s)**

***Dr. Wientraub really is the name of my family doctor. He is a wonderful man. He's been my doctor since I was about 3-4 years old.**


End file.
